FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to an air circulation device and more particularly an air circulation device having a dome shaped housing enclosing all moving components of an air blower which incorporates a squirrel cage impeller in a casing provided with an air inlet and discharge. A supporting structure enables adjustment of the dome shaped housing for discharging air in a desired direction. The air blower discharge communicates with and is connected with a peripherally extending outlet in the housing in the form of a plurality of slots with a transition member sealingly connected to the blower discharge and air outlet. The housing also includes an air inlet with a removable filter so that inlet air completely surrounds the blower in the housing. The upper portion of the housing may be provided with an illumination device and several embodiments of the housing and support structure are disclosed.